Mobile communication devices use a variety of wireless protocols to establish links to other devices. Near field communication (NFC) protocols enable these devices to establish radio frequency communication by bringing the devices within close proximity of each other. NFC operates at the radio frequency band of 13.56 MHz, which requires a relatively large size antenna or coil and thus limits NFC's application in certain smaller mobile communication devices such as wearable devices. There is a need for improved NFC antennas for wearable applications.